gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Talents
For each owned gumball, there is a passive bonus called talent. This bonus depends upon the level of the gumball. More precisely, it depends upon the number of stars of the gumball. For example, the gumball Adventurer with 1 star gives 10% bonus experience at the end of each maze. On the other hand, the gumball Adventurer with 5 stars gives a 50% bonus. It is possible to get beyond the limit of 5 stars by using statue. For the gumball Adventurer with a statue, one get a 60% bonus. This page provides a list of all the available talents. The bonusses in this page are for 5-star gumballs. For the moment, the following gumballs have not been classified yet : Cerebrate, Cosmic Godfather, No.1 Parasite to No.4 Parasite, Experiment Subject No.1 to Experiment Subject No.3, Watchman. Attribute bonus Magic bonus Each gumball enhances the corresponding magic effect by 25% with 5 stars, and by 30% with a statue. The only exception is the gumball Future Cat. Additionaly, each gumball can improve the magic skill by changing its effect as shown in the table below. Equipment bonus Single item * Melee equipment ** Melee Master's Gloves: Duelist ** Consul's Armor: Lionheart King ** Pharaoh's Mask: Pharaoh ** Istantine: Butcher * Magic equipment ** Sage's Diary: White Chess Bishop ** Starmoon Scholar: Starmoon Pendant ** Great Druid's Cloak: Raptor ** Ring of Ash: Skeleton Lord ** Dimension Boots: Dimension Walker * Spell book ** Earth Spell Book: Sandy ** Water Spell Book: Pigsy ** Dark Spell Book: Psychic * Melee scroll ** Gawaine's Scroll: Gawaine ** Galahad's Scroll: Galahad ** Gaheris's Scroll: Gaheris ** Lamorak's Scroll: Lamorak ** Lancelot's Scroll: Lancelot ** King Arthur's Scroll: King Arthur Sets Sky exploration bonus Miscellanous dungeon bonus *Paparazzi EP picked in maze + 25% *Prince EP exchanged for gems in maze + 25% *Bounty Hunter EP after clearing a floor + 10% *Minstrel Gumball get additional 200 EP when entering the maze *King Gumball carry one item of rank 4 when entering the maze *Divine Dragon Increase by 60% the apparition probability of dragon balls *Soul Reaper Decrease the cost to revive all Gumballs in a Maze by 50% *Sunflower Increase recovery posion effeect by 30% *Three-eye King and Checkers Bonus for summoned creature *Death Knight and Satan's Son Bonus when picking tomb *Predator When using trap, power + 10 Miscellanous world bonus Bandit's raid bonus, ressource production bonus, merchant and archeologist bonus, ... Bandit's raid *Bandit Allow to raid a dungeon that has been cleared up to 7 times per day *Spy Allow more raids per day on event mazes (only for those that already allow more than one raid per day) *Adventurer's Forest - Little May *Hero's Village - Gang Cadre *Lost Temple - Totem Warlock *Borderland - Franken *Ancient Arena - Orc *Forest of Whispers - Explosive Pumpkin *Saint's Tower - Heavenly King *Desert Oasis - Cactus *Bloody Fortress - Bull Demon King *Dracula's Castle - Blade *Hell Frontier - Exorcist *Pirate's Port - Doctor Octopus *Skeleton Island - Nalakuvara *Spacecraft Ruins - Blue Shark *Avalon Fortress - Avalon *City of Steam - Bloody Wolf *Cloud Island - Kusanagi Warrior *Chaos Abyss - Orochi Resources Resources Cost Reduction *Modificator Reduce the cost by 25% to combine food *Nobunaga Reduce the cost by 25% to combine certificates *Blacksmith Reduce the cost by 25% to combine weapons *Jeweler Reduce the cost by 50000 to combine pearls *Pharmacist Reduce the cost by 50% to brew adventure potion Alchemy Workshop Production *Machinist Lower the requirement to combine Magic Iron and Crystal by 20% *Zeros Lower the requirement to combine Dark Steel and Soul Crystal by 20% *Dwarf King Lower the requirement to combine Mithril and Arcane Cristal by 20% *Golden Titan Lower the requirement to combine Eternal Gold by 20% *Holy Dragon Lower the requirement to combine Holy Cristal by 20% *Alchemist Reduce alchemy time by 4 seconds Various Resources *Pirate When sending scouts to wilderness, increase ressources by 30% *Momotaro When sending scouts to wilderness, increase ingredients by 25% *Mischief When sending scouts to wilderness, increase cold by 30% *Great Guardian When sending scouts to wilderness, add 2 hours of exploration *Semi-Finished Product When claiming Circus reward, receive 1200 experience *Miser When claiming Circus reward, receive 18000 additional coins *Star After seven day of consecutive sign-in, get additional coins *Junkman Additional reward when picking easter egg on world map *Deemo When clearing main storyline, 50% chance to receive 3 World Tree Fruits Time Reduction *Nelson Reduce time for mission by 4 minutes and increases reward by 20% *Night Knight Reduce Gumball promotion time by 2.5 hours *Architect Reduce Wonder building time by 2.5 hours *Sculptor Reduce Statue building time by 2.5 hours Miscellae *Adventurer Increase by 50% the experience at the end of each maze *Slave Increase 5 Gumball Artisans *Alexander Max alliance coin per day + 800 *Condottiere When using golden pot, 15% chance to get extra fragments *Merchant Add 10 items in the merchant's store *Kairo Monarch Get the sky's robot Wairo Monarch (4 stars) *Chuchu and Kairo Concubine Unlock character's head portrait Category:Gumballs